familyfeudfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Feud/Parodies and Appearances
The success of Family Feud has provided plenty of opportunities for various shows and movies to make parodies or have their characters make appearances on The Feud as a (sub)plot. Parodies American Dad In the episode "Old Stan in the Mountain" Steve Smith finds his father with a knife that Stan intended to stab his son with after he believes that both he and Hailey are out to kill him at Mount Kilimanjaro. Steve misinterprets Stan's intentions and thinks he was out whittle some wood as he carves himself a totem pole of the faces of five Feud hosts who are: Richard Dawson, Ray Combs, Louie Anderson, Richard Karn and Steve Harvey but omitting John O'Hurley in the process of doing so. Archer In the episode "Placebo Effect" a deadly spoof of the Feud was played with Sterling Archer (voiced by H. Jon Benjamin) as its host with only the number one answer on the board to the question "Name the douchebag who's in charge". Baby Blues In the episode "A Baby Blues Christmas Special" (a.k.a. "The Christmas") It had a brief parody of the Feud based on the 1994-95 Dawson (2.0) era. Captain Planet and the Planeteers In the episode "You Bet Your Planet" (a play on "You Bet Your Life") The Feud appeared as the final round of the intergalactic game show of the same name where the planeteers face off five of the Eco-villains (Hoggish Greed, Duke Nukem, Looten Plunder, Dr. Blight & MAL). Veteran announcer Gene Wood naturally played as the announcer in this episode as well. Comedy Central In 2005, a promo for their January "Stand-Up Month" based on "The Fast Money Round" was made. The commercial starts with its generic host asking "Name Something You Find in the Desert." then an overweight black female contestant named Iris answers "Prostitute Bones!" as it was revealed as the third answer with 0 people agreeing in the survey. Then he ask to name "Something You Learn in College." then Iris said "Bisexuality!" as it was revealed as the fourth answer with 0 people agreeing in the survey. Finally, the last question was "A Month That's Popular for Stand-Up Month" as Iris answers "January!" the host shouts "Show Us January!" as the fifth answer revealed with 100 people agreeing in the survey. Everybody in the studio celebrates their victory as it shows a montage of comedians that appeared in the month. At the end, Iris then pushes the generic host away by yelling "Get Off Me!". The Critic In the episode "Marty's First Date", it had a movie poster for Family Feud: The Movie with the last names of Sheens & Bridges in the background. Jay Sherman (voiced by Jon Lovitz) responded "It Stinks!". Diet Dr. Pepper A 2001 commercial parodied the show as Crime Family Feud. It starts with the Anderson/Karn era like logo as it cuts to a survey board with the top six answers on it with a generic host asking the question "Name a Popular Family Activity". then a mob guy on the left side of the face-off podium hits his buzzer as he answers "Racketeering". The generic host then shouts "Show Me Racketeering" it was then revealed as the number two answer with 18 people agreeing in the survey. In the end, the announcer says that "Not everything can be as good as the original, but Diet Dr. Pepper is. It taste more like regular Dr. Pepper" as it cuts to a woman in the studio audience drinking a Diet Dr. Pepper with a guy sitting next to her by saying the show's actual catchphrase "Good Answer!" Drawn Together In the episode "Breakfast Food Killer", the tombstone General Mills ask the question "How delicious is a bowl of Franken Berry cereal?" as Foxxy Love answers "We're gonna go wit Burry Delicious." as the tombstone General Mills shouts "Show Me Berry Delicious!" it is revealed as the number one answer with no people agreeing in the survey. as both Foxxy and Toot (voiced by Cree Summer and Tara Strong respectively) were allowed to enter Mills' tomb. For its tombstone, it has the face carvings of both the late Richard Dawson and Ray Combs respectively but the other two pics are not carved which could indicate Louie Anderson and Richard Karn respectively. Family Guy This has a plethora of Feud spoofs and references. Da Boom The Griffins encounter another band of survivors that try to make them answer a question as a parody of the show. Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story Peter Griffin becomes the host of the Feud as he kisses a female contestant on the cheek then he "inappropriately" cops a feel from her. Big Man on Hippocampus The Griffins appear on an episode of the Feud based on the Dawson era. In the Fast Money round, Lois gives all five number one answers to score 199 points as her husband plays the second half but botches their chances of winning the cash as he continues to refuse to pass on the first question "Name Something You Sit On" in which he wanted to be credit with the answer "Chair" for which his wife had already gave the answer. Peter gets into an argument with Dawson as they both get into a fight with Peter bumping his head on the set. Stewie Goes for a Drive Although this was mostly a cutaway gag involving The Price is Right. The music resembles to that of Family Feud. For the Love of Ray J In the episode "The Foxes are Feuding" it was spoofed as Ray's Foxy Feud, the host for it was In Living Color alum Tommy Davidson. Histeria! In the episode "The U.S. Civil War Part II", it had a parody of Feud as The Uncivil War hosted by Lydia Karaoke (voiced by Nora Dunn) where Abraham Lincoln, Ulysses S. Grant and General Sherman were playing against Jefferson Davis, Robert. E. Lee and Stonewall Jackson in order to find out the reason behind the civil war. Hype The short-lived sketch comedy show on The WB has a spoof of Feud based on the Anderson version. In Living Color These spoofed the Feud twice. Jackson Family Feud This featured the Jackson family playing against the Royal family featuring the late Ray Combs as himself. Family Dozens This featured survey answers that were fully calibrated with "Yo' Mama" jokes, hosted by Stu Dufny played by Nick Bakay. MAD (Cartoon) The Cartoon Network series has parodied the Feud twice. Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud This was spoofed as Batman Family Feud. X-Scape from Planet Earth/The X-Mentalist This was spoofed as Tube Feud. MAD (Magazine) The October 1978 issue of the magazine spoofed the show as Family Fools. MAD TV They had a plethora of Feud spoofs. The first one features Will Sasso as Louie Anderson another one features The Sopranos. The third one features the cast from The Lord of the Rings playing against Cold Mountain with an actor playing Richard Karn. The fourth and final skit was a Celebrity Family Feud skit with the Kardashians (who also been on the actual show as well) playing against the stars of the Disney Channel with Al Roker played by Keegan-Michael Key. The New Scooby Doo Mysteries In the episode "Scooby's Peephole Pandemonium", it featured a parody of the Feud called Family Ghoul. The host for it was Shaggy Norville Rogers. Old Navy These commercials from 2002 were spoofed as Family Fleece featuring actress Morgan Fairchild where families showed off their clothes that were made for purchasing. Pookie Poo This obscure internet cartoon from the late 90s spoofed the show as Nutty Family Fools hosted by Loogie (a spoof of Louie Anderson). Road Runner/American Online These were spoofed as the High Speed Internet Challenge where its set and pieces had colors resemble its sister show The Price is Right but its host resembled the likes of Wink Martindale. Robot Chicken In the episode "Massage Chair" as part of "Bloopers! Three" Richard Dawson kisses two female contestants of a family as he reaches out to shake their hand with the male family member who drag Dawson up as he starts to "Suck Face" with him. Rocko's Modern Life In the episode "Heff in a Handbasket" (spoof of the term "Hell in a Handbasket"); Heffer goes on a game show called Triple 6 hosted by a devil-like hooded guy named Peaches. The second round is Family Feud which also features only three made-up family members named "Heffo" (wife), "Heffa" (brother) and "Heffie" (sister). This has only the top three answers on the board but Peaches didn't finish reading the question due to Heffer's continuing interruption by ringing-in and saying "Sea Monkeys" as of which didn't make the survey. Then Heffo says "Poo Pourri" which also didn't make the survey as well but Heffer says the show's actual catchphrase to his wife Heffo "Good Answer!". Peaches screams "SILENCE! You will wait until I read the..." as both "Heffa" and "Heffie" ring-in and say "Sea Monkeys" at the same time as of course it didn't make it on the board. In the end, Heffer shouts "on to the next round, come on Peaches" as Heff's made up family disappear while Peaches smacks his face with his hand. Roker.com In 1997, a short comic strip on Al Roker's official website as one of the "RokerToon of the Day" has briefly spoofed the show as Royal Family FeudRoyal Family Feudfeaturing a blurb with Richard Dawson exclaiming "I'm Richard Dawson! It's the Windsors against the Althorps!!" Saturday Night Live/SNL These skits had a share of Feud Spoofs. Dawson Era Coneheads Family Feud This featured Bill Murray as Richard Dawson. Celebrity Family Feud This skit from 2009 featured Jason Sudeikis as Richard Dawson. Combs Era Dysfunctional Family Feud This featured Dana Carvey as Ray Combs. Baldwins vs. Fitzgeralds Feud This featured the late Phil Hartman as Ray Combs. Harvey era All of these skits mostly featured Kenan Thompson as Steve Harvey. Celebrity Edition Family Feud These came out from 2013 until 2016. Family Feud: Extended Family This came out in 2015. Family Feud: Political Edition This came out in 2016. Family Feud: Super Bowl Edition This came out in 2017. Celebrity Family Feud: Time Travel Edition This came out in 2017. Family Feud: Game of Thrones vs. Avengers This came out in 2019 in their "cold opening". Sealab 2021 In the episode ASHDTV, while flipping through the channels, the crew watches a brief clip of a Feud-like show on television with an unseen-on-camera host shouting "Show Me Flexible Sigmodoscope!" it is revealed on the Dawson-like board as the number one answer with -39 out of -100 people agreeing in the survey. Sesame Street This was spoofed as Family Food featuring a family of muppet contestants along with the late Richard Dawson as himself, teaching about the concept of a full, healthful meal. Dawson was seen doin his traditional kissing to the muppets in the segment. Appearances Ain't Nuthing ta F**k Wit In the 1993 rap song by The Wu-Tang Clan, a member of the group named RZA claims that "I'm causing more Family Feuds than Richard Dawson and the survey said, you're dead". Angie In the 1979 episode appropriately titled Family Feud the show appeared as an "On the Road" show featuring both the late Richard Dawson and Gene Wood appearing as themselves. Additionally, the cast of Angie also appeared on the actual show as themselves as well in one of the "All-Star" specials. Celebrity Name Game The podiums used for the celebrities and contestants looks similar to that of the original Richard Dawson era of Family Feud. Additionally, on a February 21, 2017 episode, when host Craig Ferguson says that he will be the clue giver in round 3. the 1988-94 theme song of Feud is played since both shows are officially owned by FremantleMedia North America (now Fremantle). Clueless (1995 film) The film briefly uses the show's catchphrase. The E! True Hollywood Story Ray Combs On November 16, 1997; The late Ray Combs had his own documentary episode. Family Feud On the July 28, 2002 episode, the show itself was mainly focuses only on the first three hosts of the 40-year-old franchise Richard Dawson, Ray Combs and Louie Anderson respectively, but it also briefly mentions former host Richard Karn as well. Fox & Friends A 2013 episode of the show had their own version of the Feud titled Survey Says (for which in turn is based on the show's well-known catchphrase of the same name) hosted by Louie Anderson as part of their "The Great American Game Show" week. Game Show Love A 1983 country/novelty song by Ray Stevens references the title of the show along with its catchphrase. The Goldbergs A 2019 episode called "I Lost on Jeopardy!" featured brief clips of the original Dawson version being played on television. GSN In 2006, Feud was ranked #3 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time. This special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. InFANity A November 20, 2008 episode of the series on TV Guide Channel hosted by Lisa Joyner mainly focused a look at the show which included a retrospective of its hosts (i.e. Dawson, Combs, Anderson & Karn) along with an interview of its former fifth host John O'Hurley and the origins of the surveys answers and memorable contestants. I'm With Stupid The 2002-05 Richard Karn era set of Family Feud was used in the unsold game show pilot from 2003 hosted by British television personality Graham Norton. A brief clip of the pilot can be seen in an episode of the VH1 miniseries Game Show Moments Gone Bananas from 2005 hosted by Ben Stein. Mallrats Brodie Bruce (Jason Lee) says, "Richard Dawson, why don't you just go back to your podium until its time to play the Feud alright?". Mama's Family In the 1983 episode appropriately titled Family Feud the Harpers appeared as contestants on the Dawson era of the show playing against the Van Courtland family but unfortunately they were not being successful at all as they lose on Thelma Harper's (Vicki Lawrence) answer "Letter" due to the question "Name Something You Wind Up.". This also featured the late Richard Dawson making a cameo appearance as the host as well. Remote Control This features one of the segments called Survey Says (borrowed from the shows' catchphrase during the Fast Money round) where it features five corrects answers to it was asked to three contestants. After Kari Wuher left the show in 1988, the premise was later changed to Casey's Big Poll hosted by John Ten Eyck imitating the late American Top 40 host Casey Kasem that was accompanied by a burly man in drag most commonly know as "My lovely wife Jeannie" otherwise, the rules remain the same. The Running Man Loosely based on the 1982 horror novel by Stephen King, this film from 1987 features former late Feud host Richard Dawson who plays as a ruthlessly evil sinister game show host named Damon Killian where convicted criminals (or "runners") must try to escape death at the hands of professional stalkers. 227 In the 1988 episode called "And the Survey Says..." featured a "Neighbor vs. Neighbor" episode of the Feud where Mary Jenkins (Marla Gibbs) and Sandra Clark (Jackee Harry) were team captains and Ray Combs makes a cameo appearance as himself. Clark's team won the main game but Sandra botches up the Fast Money round. Additionally, Feud was mentioned in a 1985 episode as well. TV's Funniest Game Shows: Part 2 The second and final FOX special from 2002 features the 2002-05 set of Family Feud hosted by Richard Karn. TV Guide In 2001, Feud was ranked #14 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time. Prior to this, Feud was ranked again as #3 as one of The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All Time in 2013. I Love the 70s In 2003, Feud was briefly mentioned in the 1976 episode of the VH1 miniseries. The Jamie Foxx Show In the 1999 episode "I Believe I Can Fly", Fancy (Garcelle Beauvais) brings along a group of Family Feud contestants to the King's Tower. Just Visiting When Thibault (Jean Reno) accidentally steps on the remote control in Julia's (Christina Applegate) bedroom, a brief clip of the Dawson era of Family Feud can be briefly seen on television. The Larry Sanders Show In the episode "Hey Now". Ray Combs makes a cameo appearance in the episode. Lethal Weapon (1987 Film) A brief clip from the Dawson era of the Feud can be briefly seen on both Riggs' (Mel Gibson) apartment and Murtaghs' (Danny Glover) kitchen. Misery Paul Sheldon (James Caan) is seen watching Combs' Feud during the Fast Money round but no clips of the gameplay (during Fast Money) was seen on television as it only focused on Sheldon but can be heard as background noise in general. Nostalgia Critic During his review of the 2005 movie The Legend of Zorro the Critic (Doug Walker) shouts the show's catchphrase as it shows a Harvey-era survey board along with the classic *ding* sound effect that says "Pretty Lame!". Scrubs My Two Dads In this episode (not to be confused with the 1987-90 sitcom of the same name that also aired on the same network of NBC as this show) from 2001, a brief Family Feud dream sequence appeared featuring former host Louie Anderson making a cameo where J.D. (portrayed by Zach Braff) is on a team of guys obviously competing against a team of girls although they were not seen on camera in a "Chance to Steal" segment as they try to answer the question "Name One Thing Guys Wanna See More Than Anything in the World." as J.D. responds "OK Louie, we're gonna go with Boobs." as Anderson shouts "Show Me Boobs!" it is revealed as the number one answer with 93 out of 100 people agreeing in the survey. My Night to Remember Briefly seen again as a clip in this episode from 2007. Seventeen A July 1985 issue of the magazine contains a journal-like story from a teenage girl's point-of-view with the Erickson family auditioning as contestants on Family Feud against their opponents called the Dolvens family. The Erickson's ultimately lose to their opponents on largely to the answer "Windows" for the question "Name Something You Use Scouring Powder On." The remaining answer was in fact "Toilet". Sports Illustrated on Campus A April 2005 issue of the magazine features a cover of the late Richard Dawson along with female Northwestern Lacrosse athlete Kristen Kjellman appearing on the 1976-85 set of the Feud with the blurb that says "Survey Says... The First SIOC Student-Athlete Survey". The Strokes In the 2002 music video called "Someday", The Strokes played against Guided by Voices on the 1999-02 (mainly 2001-02) Anderson era set of Family Feud with a brief appearance of Richard Karn as its host. Guided by Voices won 350 points against 211 by The Strokes. Vampire in Brooklyn In the intro of the 1995 Eddie Murphy-driven film, Salis Green (John Witherspoon) and Julis Jones (Kadeem Hardison) are watching an episode of Combs' Feud as "The World's First War of the Showgirls". Watching Ellie In the 2003 episode appropriately titled Feud Ellie (Julia-Louis Dreyfus) meets Richard Karn at one of her club comedy performances as she gets the crazy idea of being a contestants on the Feud in the hopes of winning a dream vacation. Ellie gets her own "family" with her sister Susan along with her few adoptees named Ben, Don and Edgar as the get ready to play the Feud.